EN MEMORIA DE
by lala99
Summary: La familia Potter es una de las mas poderosas del mundo mágico y como tal tiene secretos, algunos muy oscuros que quizás podrían desestabilizar al mundo entero Slash yaoi Mpreg Harco
1. Chapter 1

**EN MEMORIA DE…**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **1998**

 **Draco se encuentra sentado en una silla, esposado y vigilado por dos aurores, un poco a su izquierda se encuentra su abogado. El joven rubio mira con cansancio como el tribunal decide su destino- después de evaluar las pruebas y los testimonios, se declara a Draco Malfoy- el ministro no pudo continuar pues la irrupción de Harry a la sala le impidió dar el veredicto- señor Potter que hace aquí- el mago mira a Draco quien no puede evitar sonrojarse- vengo a evitar que se haga una injusticia- todo el público empezó a murmurar- Draco Malfoy no fue mortifago por voluntad, Lucius Malfoy lo obligo so pena de- Harry no continuo mirando el efecto de sus palabras- y aún era menor de edad cuando recibió la marca- el ministro miro al héroe- entonces que propone- déjenlo en libertad- Umbridge intervino- para que haga el caos- Potter sonrio el plan salía a pedir de boca- Draco es un doncel, y un Malfoy. Los donceles deben cumplir con el deber de tener hijos y de magos poderosos para que la magia continúe- el ministro observo a su alrededor, sabía que la comunidad no lo aceptaba y que tener a Potter como aliado era muy beneficioso- está bien señor Potter, debido a que el señor Malfoy está prófugo de la justicia, yo le cedo al joven para que sea su consorte- Harry negó- ya no soy un niño, ni mucho menos dejare que me engañen, y Draco no es ningún doncel, lo quiero por escrito con los protocolos y la pompa que se requiera- Harry se acercó a Draco- no te hicieron daño, verdad- el rubio negó con la cabeza- no estoy solo, la familia Wesley es mi familia, por lo que estos asuntos los puede tratar con el señor Wesley- levanto a Draco y le quito las esposas- sin embargo me llevo a Draco, como debe saber los donceles son preciosos- el ministro miro enojado al otro quien le sonrio- feliz tarde.**

 **Tras salir del tribunal Harry guía a Draco hacia la salida- vámonos- el moreno le susurro a Draco en el oído, ambos magos se dirigen al exterior donde ya un auto los espera- sube Draco- Harry le abre la puerta y el rubio entra seguido de Potter- de verdad lo siento- Harry mira como una vez libre del hechizo de silencio el chico se pone a llorar- Draco- Harry lo abraza sintiendo como el otro se dejaba llevar- fue…horrible- al ex Gryffindor se le helo la sangre al notar lo delgado que se encontraba el doncel- ellos- calma mi amor- verde contra plata juntos otra vez- no podía hablar- el Malfoy se dejó llevar siendo observado por el héroe- calma, estamos juntos y esta vez para siempre- prometió el varón abrazando al rubio doncel…**

 **Hermione y Ginny terminaban de poner las decoraciones, Ron calmaba a Blaise quien buscaba que todo estuviera genial para el arribo de su amigo, la señora Wesley terminaba la cena y el señor Wesley conversaba con Gregory- ya llegaron- anuncio Hermione al ver por la ventana el Ferrari- Harry- la bruja saludo emocionada causando risa en todos quienes jamás se imaginaron verla así- Draco- la castaña abrazo al rubio quien con debilidad le regreso el gesto- vamos- Harry sonrio al ver a su mejor amiga y pareja convivir juntos, eso era bueno significaba que Draco estaba mejorando.**

 **De pronto el rubio se vio envuelto de abrazos y besos de su familia- cariño- la señora Wesley abrazo al rubio de ultimas pero fue la primera en saber que ya nada sería igual, con pesar miro al rubio quien afirmo con la cabeza lo que presentía la señora- señora Wesley la extrañe más que a nadie- dijo Draco mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos- oh cielo…**

 **Draco fingió ser feliz toda la fiesta pero no podía engañar ni a Molly ni a Blaise quien lo conocía desde siempre- Draco- el rubio se giró y miro con ternura a su amigo- te ves muy bello- dijo Draco al ver el estado de su amigo, Blaise sonrio pasando su mano por su vientre- Hugo será muy lindo- ambos sonrieron- pero el tema no es el sino tu- acuso mirando al rubio quien se mordió los labios- nos salvaste pero te ves mal- el doncel italiano se acercó más al rubio- dime- pidió con calma Blaise oyendo suspirar a Draco- me violo- los aurores- pregunto horrorizado- el- Blaise abrió los ojos- por merlín- Draco empezó a llorar- fue horrible mi propio padre me entrego a el- lloro el rubio- calma, ya estas con nosotros, nada malo te va a pasar- Draco levanto la vista encontrándose a Harry quien lo abrazo mientras Blaise lo miraba comprensivo- ni la misma muerte nos separara- juro el salvador del mundo mágico- Harry y Draco compartieron un suave beso antes que el rubio cayera inconsciente producto de la debilidad- Draco- Potter tomo a su pareja en brazos corriendo escaleras arriba mientras abajo Molly organizaba a todos- Ginny trae a un medimago- la joven hizo lo que su madre pidió- Hermione trae agua- la castaño bajo corriendo- y ustedes cálmense- grito la señora Wesley a los hombros- cielo tu acuéstate, no es bueno en tu estado- dijo con dulzura a Blaise quien se dejó llevar por su marido**

 **Harry dejo a su pareja en la cama y le quito los zapatos cuando Molly llego con el medimago- disculpe señor Potter- el experto hizo apartar al mago para girarse al paciente y con un pase de varita descubrió lo que pasaba- esta embarazado, tiene 2 meses, está muy enfermo- que tiene doctor- pregunto Molly observando por el rabillo del ojo como Potter contenía su ira- hipotermia, necesita descansar, comer bien, subir de peso al menos 10 kilos y no hacer esfuerzos, podría perder al niño y su vida de facto- dictamino el médico- el hijo es suyo señor Potter- Harry abrió sus ojos, si decía que el niño no era suyo jamás podría casarse con Draco pues el ministerio lo mandaría a Azkaban sin piedad pero si decía que es suyo criaría al hijo de Voldemort, pero Draco estaría a salvo y podrían tener otros bebes, espero que sea lo mejor- si el niño es mío- el medimago asintió- debe estar con él, es muy joven para tener bebes, aquí están las opciones que debe tomar y cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme, buenas noches- Molly abrazo al chico- serás un buen padre Harry- de verdad lo cree señora Wesley- y un gran hombre- la mujer sonrio- cuídalos cielo y tú también…**


	2. Chapter 2

**EN MEMORIA DE…**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Harry estaba enojado y Hermione lo sabía, por la forma en que fruncía el ceño, por la fuerza mágica que emanaba y que movía los muebles, los cuadros y las ventanas temblando hasta ella sentía una sensación extraña y eso que conocía a Harry desde niños, así que acercándose al mago hablo- Harry dime lo que te molesta y juntos buscaremos la forma de arreglarlo- Harry miro a su amiga- Voldemort va a tener un hijo- gruño con desprecio el mago mientras la bruja a su vez fruncía el ceño- él bebe que Draco- si- Potter grito arrojando una mesa al fuego- mi Draco va a tener a su hijo- Hermione observo como su amigo seguía rompiendo todo a su paso- ese desgraciado siempre está lastimando a mi familia, nunca podre deshacerme de el- gruño furioso- Harry bien sabes que ningún niño nace bueno o malo, es la forma en la que se le eduque- Potter miro a Granger- yo fui maltratado y no soy un psicópata- Hermione asintió- porque la bondad que hay en ti fue más fuerte que cualquier circunstancia, ese bebe no tendrá la culpa…- si tendrá la culpa de los errores de su padre- la bruja negó con la cabeza- pero si tú eres su padre, Draco su gestante y juntos lo van a educar como educaran a los niños porvenir, o vas a despreciarlo o mandarlo a un orfanato para que ahí si se transforme en un segundo monstruo- Harry reflexiono las palabras de su amiga- Draco te ama y si tú le dices que ese niño debe ir a parar a algún orfanato, el no objetara nada, porque sabe que tienes un buen juicio y un corazón noble- crees que podría amarlo- Hermione acaricio la mejilla de su amigo- si, tal vez no ahora y puede que si se parece al otro sujeto no sea instantáneo el cariño pero ya verás lo amaras, estoy segura- Gracias Hermione- no es nada- no, siempre has estado a mi lado y eso es algo que siempre te agradeceré, gracias- ambos se sonrieron- bueno debo irme, Gregory quiere llevarme a un sitio especial- Hermione- la bruja se giró- si- si te lastima le daré una lección- no lo dudo- se rieron y Potter quedo solo mirando su desastre- espero que las cosas mejoren…**

 **Draco despertó con nauseas- no otra vez- el chico se levantó sintiendo las piernas de gelatina- no- camino unos pasos hasta que cayó de forma abrupta y como pudo llevo hasta el baño- porque- empezó a llorar con fuerza mientras vaciaba su estómago- desearía que fuera de Harry, así soportaría mejor esto- se abrazó a sí mismo una vez regreso a la cama y empezó a llorar- que se parezca a mí- de su boca salió un grito de dolor que alerto a los elfos domésticos- amo se encuentra bien- Devin la elfina miro como el doncel se retorcía de dolor- por…favor- la elfina se apareció regresando unos minutos después con Harry quien tomo a su pareja en brazos- vamos a san mungo, resiste cielo- al llegar al hospital el medimago ya los esperaba- por aquí señor Potter…**

 **Draco perdió la conciencia y lo único que oía era la voz de Harry a su lado- calma amor- el mago miro a su pareja- todo estará bien. Harry dejo de dar vueltas por el pasillo cuando el medimago llego a su lado- él bebe es muy poderoso- a que se refiere- pregunto Potter- cuando dos magos poderosos tienen hijos estos a veces toman demasiada energía del cuerpo de su madre, es doloroso y espontaneo, necesita quedarse aquí para controlar esto- digo el sanador pero Harry no creyó en sus palabras pero asintió, ya sabía dónde hallar respuestas al mal de su amado- por supuesto…**

 **-ningún bebe toma energía de su madre, por lo menos no hasta el 8 mes y desde luego esto debe ser inducido- Harry miro a la señora Ponfrie- esto debió ser provocado por- por quien- pregunto Harry desesperado- por el señor Malfoy, sin duda- Harry abrió los ojos como platos- pero si está en el continente- la vieja bruja suspiro- cuando Draco tenía 13 años, su padre desde Wiltshire le hizo lo mismo, fue cuando se enteró que era doncel y que estaba enamorado de ti, pobre sufrió por 4 semanas- Harry frunció el ceño otra razón para odiar a su suegro- afortunadamente no fue serio- y que se puede hacer- la mujer miro al chico- como medibruja no puedo decir esto, se supone que siempre debo buscar salvar vidas no quitarlas- Harry escucho con más interés- toca quitar el mal de raíz- Harry comprendió debía asesinar a Malfoy de otra forma su pareja no llegaría vivo al parto- gracias señora Ponfrie- la mujer asintió observando el odio en los verdes ojos del chico- esto no me gusta…**

 **-te ayudaremos Harry- dijo Ron cuando el moreno les conto a él y a Ginny la historia- Draco y tu merecen ser felices- dijo la pelirroja- va a ser arriesgado pero- Hermione llego- si les preocupa que los delate, despreocúpense los ayudare- los tres vieron a la bruja, jamás pensaron verla dejar sus principios- cuenten también conmigo- y ahí estaba la razón del cambio Gregory Gole- yo sé dónde está esa rata.**

 **Lucius sonrio, su hijo lo invitaba a Londres- esto será maravilloso- el mortifago sonrio de esta forma seria más fácil matar al traidor de su hijo- desearas no haberte enamorado de ese mestizo.**

 **-Draco ya estoy aquí- dijo el Malfoy tras arribar al lugar donde supuestamente su hijo lo esperaba- que- el gusto es mio suegro- Lucius sintió miedo al ver los verdes ojos del otro reflejar ira, una nacida de la venganza- Pot…- avada Kedabra- murmuro el hechizo con odio observando como caía como un trapo viejo- Fiendenfire- y así en menos de 2 minutos el ultimo Malfoy dejo de existir, sin posibilidad de nada- quien lastime a mi familia, lo pagara muy caro- Potter murmuro…**

 **Draco abrió sus ojos sintiéndose un poco mejor, miro y encontró a su lado a Harry quien le sonreía- amor mío- se miraron a los ojos sonrientes- Harry- se besaron de forma suave por el estado de debilidad del doncel- ya nada nos separara- verde y plata al fin juntos.**

 **-espero que nunca Potter me odie- dijo Gregory mientras abrazaba a Hermione- porque cielo- si viste como lo mato en un instante- se rio el mago- no entiendo- Potter es peligroso, quien sabe y se vuelva un psicópata- Hermione asintió ella jamás había visto eso, ni siquiera en el que no debe ser nombrado- debemos preocuparnos- Gregory asintió- si…**


End file.
